


那一夜，我和老师……

by Nanhechuan



Category: Naruto, 止鼬 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanhechuan/pseuds/Nanhechuan
Summary: 校园，ooc r18
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	那一夜，我和老师……

学生×老师

宇智波鼬是新任职的老师。不到一个月，就发现了班上有个挺有意思的学生。  
他是班上最高的学生，跟自己差不多。整天笑嘻嘻的，跟同学打成一片。成绩是班上第一名，总是没完没了的缠着他问问题。

鼬第一次当老师就碰上这么优秀的学生，十分欣慰。于是在办公室跟其他老师提了一嘴，说那个1班的止水啊，学习态度真不错，临近期末考试学习更努力了，完全没有怠慢。一有空就追着自己问问题呢。其他老师都很疑惑，啊？止水不是那个脑子里从没有过学习的天才吗？成绩第一名，迟到早退也第一名。放学最早冲出学校的是他，上课最晚进教室的也是他。要是教室里找不到他人，就得去球场逮。就这号问题学生，怎么会牺牲自己的宝贵娱乐时间去问问题？

鼬听了觉得疑惑，于是搪塞说那应该是认错了，可能是别的什么水问的问题，他现在人还没认全，可能记混了。老师们打趣了他两句，便没再把这事放在心上。

鼬才不会不把这事放心上。那个学生行为反常，肯定是有问题。可是又没从别的老师那里听出什么端倪，想必只对鼬一个人有这种行为。鼬在学校分配的单身宿舍里想来想去也没想出个所以然来。翻了个身，困得睡着了。

“同学们，这节课就上到这里。下课。”  
“老师再见——”  
“老师，我有问题要问。”  
鼬正往外走，却被叫住了。果然是止水。那家伙坐在最后一排，大概是块头比较大，坐前面会挡着其他同学。

鼬迈腿走了过去。止水站起来把座位让给鼬。这学生，还挺有礼貌的。鼬看着比自己小不了几岁的学生这么尊重自己，有一点点小感动。

“这道题的话，先作辅助线再代公式就可以了。”鼬埋头看了遍题目，并不难。鼬在题上标出了两条辅助线。抬头的时候发现，水手撑在桌子两边，把他框在了身下。  
“……”  
“老师，我就是不会写。你帮我做出来嘛！”止水笑嘻嘻的，完全没有要松手的意思。  
鼬觉得有点不爽。明明他有能力做这题的，非要搞这么一出，干嘛呢这是？  
“辅助线我帮你标出来了，解题思路就两个步骤。这题自己做，不要偷懒。放学后拿给我检查。”鼬推开了他一只手，拿起教案站起来。  
这家伙竟然比自己还高一点……  
“老师你办公室在哪里？”这位高人还是一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
“高三组办公室饮水机旁边，带土主任后面。”  
“好。”

鼬今天没几节课，大半时间都在办公室里坐着，着实无聊。  
最后一节课的下课铃响了。铃声还没结束，鼬就看到一个毛茸茸的脑壳出现在门外。  
“主任好！我今天可没惹事啊，我来给老师检查作业的！”看到教导主任皱着眉头看他，止水把作业拿到面前晃了两晃。  
“进来吧。”带土捏了捏眉心，挥手把他放了进来。  
“哎，谢谢主任。”

“不错，都做对了。步骤也很详细。不早了，回去吧。”鼬把作业交还给他。  
“老师不鼓励两句吗？”  
“......？”鼬第一次听到这么臭不要脸的要求。而且，那双眼睛直直盯着鼬，搞得鼬很尴尬。  
“真不错。”鼬从牙齿缝里挤出了三个字。  
止水笑了起来。“没想到老师这么怕尴尬。”  
啊，被看穿了。  
“嗨嗨，天不早了，再不去球场就要被老太太占了。”带土主任回头看着他们两个。  
“好好好，我走了。老师和主任别想我哦！”说罢两脚窜出了办公室。  
鼬：“......”  
带土：“......”

教务的带土主任是鼬的小叔叔，也是业界闻名的物理学者。教了几年书后觉得当老师没意思，不如继续回去钻研物理。是校长波风水门一再请求他留下，他才在教务处顶了个闲职，以便继续他的研究。虽然这职位挺闲，但权利还是不小的。比如，自家大侄子一进学校，他就给安排了间左右都没人的单人宿舍，清净。不过这个事情，除了校长和带土的恋人——教语文的卡卡西，没人知道。

鼬写完教案回到宿舍，已经是夜里。学校里的灯已经全熄灭了，只有球场那边的路灯还亮着，但没有一个人。思索间，已经走到了楼梯口，自己的房间就在走廊尽头。  
好像......  
好像有人在那里。  
鼬在大学里加入了武术社团，打出来的一招一式很有样子。他攥紧了手里的教案，朝着自己房间走了过去。

鼬有个弟弟，小时候成天哥哥哥哥的跟在屁股后面，鼬从没嫌烦过。  
但是眼前的这个人，真的很烦。  
鼬看着坐在自己房间里的止水，叹了口气。  
“你来干什么？”  
“我……我给你检查作业”止水一紧张啥都敢说，完全忘了他从进高中起就没写过作业。  
“拿出来我看看。”  
……  
良久的沉默。  
“说吧，找我什么事。”鼬坐在床上看着他。这间房间鼬刚搬来不久，室内陈设只有一套桌椅和一张床，比较简单。  
止水嘴角向下，没再笑了。鼬第一次看见他这副表情。 “我直说的话，老师不会把我赶出去吧？”  
“尽量。”  
止水面对鼬坐在凳子上，拳头攥住了校服边角。看起来是很紧张。  
“不会是碰到喜欢的女孩子不敢表白吧？”鼬看着他，觉得有点好笑。于是说出了自己的猜测。  
“我敢！”止水脸倏地红了。  
“被我猜对......”  
“我喜欢你。”

鼬凭着人民教师强大的心理素质才慢慢缕清了这四个字的意思，一时语塞。  
“……好我知道了不早了你回去休息吧。”鼬好不容易缓过神来，脑子里一团浆糊，他想一个人安静安静。  
“我想知道老师的心意。”止水还赖着不走。  
鼬有些烦躁。他得知止水是刻意缠着他之后，就总有奇怪的预感。今天预感终于成现实了。任职不到一个月时间就被自己的学生表白，这于情于理都说不过去。万一被学生家长和校方知道了，估计他以后在教育体系就没法混了。  
鼬站起身，把门打开后扭头看着他，“你是我学生，没可能。”做了一个请的手势，“回去吧。”

止水人生第一次主动对别人表白，完美的失败了。就像从开着的门里刮进来的晚秋的风，寒冷又凄凉。  
要强的止水同学绝对不会善罢甘休的。  
“我父母都在外地，我今天没带家里钥匙。”止水一说谎就语速加快。  
鼬指了指他校服裤子口袋里鼓起来的一小团东西“你以为我瞎吗？”  
然后发生的事情，大大超出了鼬的认知范围。他这时才真正意识到，止水绝对是个狠人。  
止水迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出口袋里的钥匙，用力朝外面抡了出去。三秒钟后，宿舍前的景观池里传来了噗通一声。  
“手劲真大。”这是鼬的第一想法。  
“扔的真准。”这时鼬的第二想法。  
“老师，我真的回不了家了。”止水可怜巴巴的声音打断了鼬的思考。  
鼬终于反应过来这崽种干了什么好事。

止水在鼬房间里住下了。  
“老师，你衣服好小。”止水从浴室里走出来，鼬的衣服穿在止水身上，小了不止半点儿。身上的肌肉线条被毫无保留的展现出来。  
鼬皱了皱眉头，那衣服看起来要被撑坏了。他今天真的有点生气，第一次窘迫到这种境地，还是拜自己学生所赐。  
“爱穿不穿。”鼬甩下着四个字和一副臭脸，背对着止水睡了。  
“那我也……睡了？”止水挠挠自己的的卷毛，抬腿迈上鼬的床。  
“窗户旁边的箱子里有床毯子，自己拿来盖。”止水伸出的手停在空中，他本来打算钻老师被窝的。  
“老师晚安。”止水把自己裹在毯子里，他和鼬中间隔着半个人的距离，但还是能听见鼬沉稳的呼吸声。  
止水终于睡在了他喜欢的人身边。  
尽管他在毯子里冷的发抖，他也觉得是幸福的。

鼬没有睡着，他觉得自己有点过分了。晚秋的风在窗外肆虐，吹得呼呼作响。虽然止水躺下后一声没吭，但鼬还是担心他会感冒。  
鼬轻手轻脚坐起来，打算把被子匀出一半盖在止水身上。

止水也没有睡着。不是因为冷，而是他不知道以后还有没有和老师亲密接触的机会，所以他一直没舍得让自己睡过去。或者说，少年的血气方刚让他难以入眠。  
再直白点，他硬了。  
老师弯腰给他掖被子的时候，几缕头发从他脸上掠过。发丝上有老师的体温和淡淡的洗发水味。强装沉稳的少年终于乱了分寸。  
鼬好一会儿才把被子整理好。他动作特别轻，生怕把身边的人惊醒。殊不知这人压根没睡，正眯着眼睛看他。  
鼬重新躺下，枕到了一只手臂。  
“……”这家伙，睡觉怎么这么不老实。鼬试图把这只坏手推开，可是没用。他怕自己太大力会把人弄醒。于是干脆就这么枕着睡下了。

鼬老师，好容易妥协啊。

一屁股热血的止水同学，终于压在了老师身上。只隔着两层薄薄的衣料，胸膛贴胸膛。就连......万分激动的小止水也顶上了老师的大腿根。清瘦的老师还没来得及反抗，就被少年抓住了双手。体型差使身下的人动弹不得，挣扎也只不过是白白浪费体力。  
“下去。”鼬作为一个有修养、有素质的优秀教师，这种场合都能忍住不把“滚”字说出口，年度感动火之国人物当之无愧。尽管他面对的是一个流氓。  
少年的呼吸落在他脸上，让人有点喘不过气。他想开口骂人，但下一秒就被止水堵住了嘴。  
单身了22年的鼬，的初吻，被身上这位流氓无情夺走。被吻住的人反抗起来，吻他的人虽然牢牢压住了他，但接吻的双唇还是分离开来。“啵”，发出一声响。  
黑暗中鼬看不见止水红透的脸，他只想逃。

人和人的体质不能一概而论，比如这位老师，曾在极度失态的情况下挣脱了学生的束缚，从床上翻了下来。  
平日里一丝不苟的他连鞋都顾不上穿，直直往门口跑去。  
他被另一个不穿鞋的人从后面抱住了腰。  
止水在学校里除了上课睡觉，最大的爱好就是打球。转身——过人——投射，是他最熟悉的一套动作。打球的招儿用在人身上，其实也差不多。  
鼬几乎是被扔在了床上。新床垫还没睡开，震得他脊椎发麻。  
“老师别走……”那个人又压了上来，床吱扭了一声。他的语气里带着委屈，仿佛他是受害者。  
鼬被扔得全身哪哪儿都疼，连挣扎都扭曲成了欲拒还迎。  
止水从床边摸索到一根领带，无视鼬的警告和说教——因为他不会讲脏话，把鼬的双手举过头顶绑在了床栏上。  
房间里没有开灯，唯一的光源是从窗帘缝隙里溜进来的月光，鼬只能到止水所在的大概位置。他感觉到止水跨在他身上，并朝他的脸部靠近。  
嘴唇被止水抵住，他感受到了那东西的炽热和尺度。  
“你停下，现在。我就当......什么也没发生过唔......！”他极力把头扭开。一句话还没说完整，他就说不出话了。止水的的阴茎直直插入了他口中，没有一丝迟疑。  
“牙收一收。”止水一手扯住他的头发，一手拍拍他的脸。“你房间左右都没人，你叫也不会有人能听见的。”  
止水的东西在嘴里动了起来，顶得鼬有些作呕。但是止水偏偏就能适时停下，给鼬一个缓冲的机会。几次反复，鼬已经觉得自己的嗓子眼要被捅穿了。

平日里大大咧咧、只会冲自己傻笑的人，在床上居然如此粗暴。胸口的两点被他啃咬红肿后，他扯开了老师的裤子。完全没有顾及老师的感受，把人臀部垫高后直直插入了两指。一直强忍着没出声的人止不住地呻吟起来，比止水曾臆想过的更淫靡。  
“痛......”鼬吸了一口凉气。  
打不过干脆就加入。鼬没再挣扎，因为他知道止水不做完不会罢休的。  
“那我再轻点。”止水掰开鼬的腿，让身下的肉洞更大程度的暴露在空气中。在褶皱处摸索一圈后，指尖戳进了洞里。  
手指在鼬身体里模仿性器进进出出，偶尔在敏感的硬块上按压。鼬没再作声，或许是在享受。

适度扩张之后，止水觉得可以进行下一步了。他握住阴茎抵在鼬的洞口，想要插进里面。  
“嘶......”身下的人颤抖起来。男性的直肠不会分泌液体，仅凭止水的前列腺液完全不够润滑。小说里的情节都是经过艺术加工的，和实际操作的情况大相庭径。止水有些进退两难。

俗话说得好，只要思想不滑坡，方法总比困难多。透过清冷的月光，止水隐约看见桌上有盒牛奶。

他小心地从老师身体里拔出，从桌上拿来牛奶。常温下的牛奶有些凉，做润滑的时候鼬有些发抖。  
止水把鼬的双腿折起，对准肉洞插了进去。鼬哼哼一声，止水开始在他的身体里律动起来。  
“慢点……痛……”他被顶得话都说不完整。  
“可是你已经比刚才松了。”  
“手……”  
止水这才想起来他的手还被捆在床栏上，松开以后发现已经被绑出了勒痕。  
止水再次将老师的的双腿折起来，压到他的胸口，使得躺在床上上的鼬看上去像一只蜷缩的虾。  
“自己用手扳住，不要偷懒哦。”止水模仿鼬白天对他说教的语气说。  
鼬很听学生的话，照做了。  
随后是一顿粗暴的顶弄，直到鼬的喘息、呻吟逐渐染上哭腔，止水才放慢速度。鼬已经没有力气按住自己的腿了，止水干脆就把他的小腿放在自己肩上，双手抓住他的大腿根，再次开始操弄。

被自己的学生强迫仰躺在床上，双腿被高高抬起。除了自己的肩膀，全身没有任何着力点，止水并不是伏在他身上，而是立起上身，用最快的速度不断冲击。止水每顶弄一次，鼬反弓起来的背都柔韧地颤动一下，如同被按压的弦。

在鼬破碎哭音中，止水释放在了他身体里。随后鼬也到了顶端，射了自己一身。止水喘着粗气抚上了鼬的脸，老师的脸很烫，布着细汗。嘴边还有刚才失神流下的唾液，止水凑上去舔进自己嘴里。

……  
“你……从什么时候开始的？”  
“什么？”  
“你说喜欢我。”  
“大概十多年前吧。”  
“我们从前认识吗？”  
“小时候住在村里，你爸是防卫队队长，你偶尔跟他一起巡逻。我那时候就觉得你可帅了。”  
“……”  
“认出你之后，就下定决心一定要把你追到手！”  
“算你成功。”  
“！”  
……

浴室里响起了水声和两个人的说话声，狭小的浴室显得十分拥挤。  
“明天是周六，多做几次也无所谓。”鼬给止水吹头发，在轰鸣的吹风机声中，他凑到止水耳边说道。


End file.
